The War
by jazzhands14
Summary: A war is being waged, deep under Kanto, its up to six individuals to stop it, and prevent it from flowing into the real world. Can they stop it in time? With everything against them, they'll try.


Hey everybody, this is my first ever Pokemon story, I don't know why I decided to write it, and I don't know if I should continue it, that is up to you, review and I'll decide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or anything affiliated with it, Adam, Jillian, Victoria and all of the others are my own made up characters though.

* * *

Lightning and fire burst into the sky, illuminating it under the faint and cloud covered moon. Pokemon leaped too and fro angrily, dodging attacks and launching them in turn. It was an all out war, a war of epic proportions that could threaten to spill into the other world at any moment, it had to be stopped, it had to be contained.

A teenage girl stood crying at the top of a hill, illuminating the carnage below. Tears ran down her face.

"I can't stop this on my own, I need help, I need the others, they are my only hope! They are everybody's only hope!" She howls to the empty sky before collapsing to her knees. Darkening the edges of her skin tight jeans, the thunder clapped and rain began to fall, no doubt the result of some water Pokemon, over zealously attempting to counteract the fire. Her light pink sweater was damp and clung to her pale skin.

A Raichu dove past, over her head, smashing into the ground beside her, an enraged Rhydon charged forwards, digging its horn hard into her hill. She gasped as the ground around her began to crack.

And then she was falling, the Raichu beside her. She reached out to it and grabbed it, volts of electricity coursed through her body but she held tight as the purple walls soared by, the Rhydon looked down nervously from above.

"If I can save only you, I will!" The girl yelled and the Raichu cried out. The girl felt her breath steal from her throat and gasped out. The Raichu stopped momentarily, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. Her eyes began to dull in color as the cavern floor appeared below. Raichu stopped jolting her.

The girl glanced down and with the last amount of strength she could muster; she turned her body until her back was facing the ground, Raichu facing up. Raichu cried out as they struck the ground, sending debris in all directions, the girl was out cold.

Raichu hopped off of her quickly and grabbed her limp hand. He pushed her dirty blonde hair limply back against the rock and sat her up. He nodded firmly and turned, racing down the tunnel.

The girl raised one hand feebly, her body ached all over. "Raichu!" She called down the path, her voice croaked.

Raichu stopped and turned, he looked from her to the deeper, darker parts of the cavern.

"Raichu, come here. I need you." She made an extreme effort to get up, but collapsed and grabbed at her leg.

Raichu turned and leapt back to her in three giant strides.

"I need you to find the others, there are five of them, five people with the Pokemon needed to save me. I'll stay here until you can bring help. That's your number one priority, get somebody, and get back here. I can help you if I can get out of this cave, but I think my leg is broken, so I can't do it alone." She grimaced and Raichu nodded. "Now go, go and find help, and I will stop this war." Danielle nodded, her resolve fierce, and then her face flushed again and she collapsed.

Raichu looked down at her suddenly limp body and his eyes narrowed before he turned and raced down the long, dark tunnel.

* * *

A teenage boy stood firmly in the middle of a clearing in the forest, he was tall with brown hair and bangs. He was wearing stone-washed jeans and a brown pull-over sweater.

"Ready to give up?" The teenage girl facing him asked. She was light skinned with wavy hair that was almost gold in color. She wore Converse and half pants, with a green and white t-shirt overtop. The boy grimaced and dug his white basketball shoes into the dirt.

"I never give up." He shot back, they were in the middle of a heated battle, three on three, he was on his last Pokemon, and she still had two. "Flareon go!" He yelled and the elegant dog Pokemon appeared in a burst of light.

"Well if that's how you want to play it." The girl smirked. "Goldeen go!" The white and orange fish appeared, hovering above the ground. The boy grimaced.

"What's a matter, too afraid to send out Ivysaur?" He taunted unsuccessfully.

"I'm not an idiot Adam." She smiled. "Goldeen, water gun!"

"Flareon dodge and use quick attack!" Goldeen snapped her tail and pointed her horn, summoning a jet of water aimed straight towards the fire hound. But Flareon was much too fast and was long gone by the time the water hit. The dog launched itself from the forest's edge, colliding hard with the floating fish. Goldeen winced but stayed afloat.

"Goldeen, water gun!" She yelled.

"Flareon, Bite!" Adam yelled and the girl cringed. She opened her mouth to command Goldeen but fell short as the Pokemon connected, Goldeen's spray hit Flareon head on, but the bite it received was fatal.

"Goldeen, return." The girl sighed. Adam grinned and rocked back and forth on his feat.

"Ready to give up?" He mocked and she grimaced jokingly.

"Ivysaur, I choose you!" She summoned and Adam set his jaw.

"Okay Flareon, we've got this last battle. I know you're tired but I believe in you!" He yelled and the little dog nodded. A small, bulb like Pokemon appeared on the other side of the clearing.

"Ivysaur, sunny day!" The girl yelled.

"Well, why don't you just hand the match to us Jillian." Adam laughed bewilderedly as the sun grew harsh. "Flareon, flame thrower!" He called out and the Pokemon nodded before opening its mouth wide.

"Ivysaur, solar beam!" Jillian yelled and Ivysaur got up on its front paws, aiming its bulb at Flareon.

"Go!" They yelled simultaneously and both attacks charged forwards, just as a large, mustard yellow colored creature launched itself from a hole, previously hidden behind the bushes. The Raichu caught itself right in the middle of the two powerful attacks, which canceled out after hitting it.

"Oh my god!" Jillian yelped and returned her Ivysaur; Adam followed her lead and raced forwards to the fallen beast. He knelt down and held its paw, it jolted weakly.

"Is it okay?" Jillian asked from behind him.

"Yes, its strong, I'm having trouble believing that we did this, I think it was fatigue that brought him down. He must've been running for quite a while."

Jillian stepped past him and peered into the shrubbery.

"There's a path here, no telling how far in it goes though." She said and Adam nodded.

"Well that's odd." Adam frowned.

"What?" Jillian glanced at him.

"Well, let's get him to a Pokemon center and then I'll check it out, he must've been running from something, right?"

"Right." Jillian nodded and the pair of them set off down the path. Raichu on Adam's back, his belt hanging loosely with his four Pokeballs.

* * *

"That's the girl with the Chansey?" A teenage girl demanded. She had long brown hair and fair skin.

"Yes Maggie, wait, no, the boy is the one with a Chansey." The boy beside her stated. He had cropped hair and equally fair skin. Both were clad in a white and red uniform befitting the New Rockets. After the old Team Rocket had disbanded years ago, a new clan had been formed.

"Wait, a boy with a Chansey? Isn't that like, a girl Pokemon?

"It's not a girl Pokemon the way he uses it, he didn't use it in that battle, which is why you're so clueless."

"I'm not clueless!" Maggie dictated. "I know stuff, for example, I know that we're stupid to go searching for a super strong Chansey when we could just steal one from any local Pokemon Center."

"No, we couldn't. This one is special, see, there's this legend." The boy tapped his watch and a screen pulled up via holographic. " Here, I'll get Ryan to explain it to you, he's good with those kinds of things, its what he lives for."

"Yes Patrick?" The screen showed a short, chubby man with a high pitched voice.

"Explain that prophecy to Maggie." Patrick dictated and the man sighed.

"Okay, legend tells of a secret stone tablet. It states that somewhere, around this time, a huge battle will be raged between the Pokemon and it'll be up to certain people and Pokemon to stop it. The only things I've been able to discover, is that that boys Chansey is a part of it, as is the Raichu you just saw. Those two teens are now in possession of two of the savior Pokemon, they could very well be saviors themselves."

"But that's not fair! She's not as pretty as I am, I deserve it!" Maggie whined.

"Yah and he's not as masculine as I am its clear who deserves what in this situation. Right Ryan?" Patrick questioned. Ryan coughed and cut communications.

* * *

"Ryan, two Rockets here to see you." A voice sounded, Ryan turned and peered into the shadows. It was they're boss, Matthew.

"Send them in." Ryan stated, he, as head scientist, was in charge of finding out where this battle was being fought, who was involved in it, and how valuable they could be to New Rocket.

"Okay, Pony, here's the deal." A sandy haired boy walked in, he had questionable skin, as did the curly haired boy behind him.

"Yes?" Ryan said, responding to his unorthodox nickname. Brett had given it to him because he was shorter than most people, like a Pony was shorter than a horse.

"That girl you were talking about, the one who talks to Pokemon. We tried to get her, but her Pokemon are fierce, ours didn't stand a chance. Now she's locked herself in a shrine on top of Mount Binoral, every time we try to break in, she threatens to use her Nidoking." Brett said.

"We weren't sure what we were supposed to do. Why is she so important anyways?" The curly haired boy asked from behind him.

"Simple Alex, Victoria is a savior, I've determined that much from what Robynne's been able to translate. And I have two possible saviors on watch now, with two of the savior Pokemon. I don't have time to worry about how you two can't manage to catch a girl who's barely taller than me!" Ryan grimaced and Brett inched back out of the room, pulling Alex with him. Ryan turned his attention back to the screen. It showed the shrine, Ryan knew all about they're failed exploits and how strong her Pokemon were, it was reasonable to assume that they were strong, she had four of the savior Pokemon with her already, Victoria, that was her name. She would find the others if he didn't get her first. Ryan frowned and closed the screen.

* * *

A long haired, bespectacled woman worked tirelessly against a large stone tablet, she had charts and photographs, zoomed up close to different etchings.

"So if this means Chansey, and this means Nidoking, than is this Nidoqueen? Or Gengar?" She put her pen in her mouth with her head in her hands.

"No luck?" A greasy man questioned from across the room, both were clad in white lab coats with R's split across the chest zipper.

"No, why are we doing this?" She asked and he laughed.

"Same reason we've been doing this for thirteen years, they'll kill us if we try to leave. I mean, look what happened to Haley, she's forced to live like a savage, out there in the wilderness. Hunted by the hunters. Just don't think about it Robynne, and we'll be fine." He smiled, Robynne scowled.

"That was possibly the least comforting speech of life Andrew." She glared at him and he giggled.

"I try."

"You know, I kind of hope that the good guys win, you know? I mean, I know I'm working for the bad guys, but maybe, if I can figure this out, and we can find all of the saviors, well, then we'd have them all in one place right? Then all we'd have to do, is free them and take them to where the battle is, we're practically helping stop it right there. Right?" Robynne beamed, but Andrew looked petrified.

"Well, well, well. Pony was right to keep an eye on this place, granted, he thought Andrew was the traitor." A burly man with freckles and short hair stood behind Robynne. A name tag, ironically marked "Hi I'm Drew" In cheerful bubble letters dictated who he was. Drew was the toughest, meanest, and most evil of all of the Rocket Guards.

"Drew, I was just playing scenarios, you know, what if somebody thought that, we could very well be playing right into their hands-" Robynne started but Drew simply slapped her across the face.

"Save it traitor." He picked her up, slung her over her shoulder and walked out, leaving Andrew speechless.

* * *

A dark skinned girl sat with her back to the wooden wall, facing the door to the Mountain Top Shrine.

_"We're not going to give ourselves up are we?" _The large, purple, dragon type monster glanced at her and she smiled.

"Of course not, we're just going to sit here for as long as it takes for them to give up." She smiled and the dragon smiled too before turning to face the door once more. Shortly after he turned back.

_"What do they want with us?" _He questioned and Victoria paused.

"I don't know…why do they want us? I mean, I can talk to Pokemon" She gently nudged Nidoking and winked. "But besides that, I don't see how I could be of use to them. Maybe it's because you're so unnaturally strong." She smiled and Nidoking beamed.

"You think I'm unnatural?" He said, tears in his eyes.

"The most unnatural of them all, I mean, how many other sensitive Nidoking have you met?" She laughed and Nidoking followed her lead.

A sharp slam of the door caught both of there attentions, the two boys from before were back. Victoria mentally cursed herself for letting herself get unfocused.

"We're back." One boy said and attempted to twist his head and roll his eyes back. The short haired boy laughed hard and high fived him.

"You left?" Victoria asked sweetly. "I hadn't noticed, fighting you is like fighting air." She smiled warmly and the boys scowled.

"We'll wreck you, Shellder, go!" Brett yelled, tossing it a black Pokeball high into the air.

"Yah, go Magnemite!" Alex yelled. The two Pokemon hovered in mid air and Nidoking stood. The boys paused.

"You know, we didn't give any thought to what we would do once we actually got in here did we?" Brett paused and Alex shook his head. "And our Pokemon look kind of…really bad don't they? Compared to that thing." Alex nodded. "You want to run before we get killed.?" Alex nodded again. "Okay good." They both turned on their heals and ran for it, leaving their Pokemon behind. Victoria sat down again.

"Well that was exciting." She sighed "No doubt they'll send somebody bigger and stronger next time, we might even have to do something."

* * *

Brett and Alex dove from the shrine completely forgetting they're mountain top precariousness. Brett stopped at the side of the mountain, but Alex knocked into him, causing them both to tumble far down the hill.

They landed with a thud, Alex clutching his back, he had landed on top of a boulder.

The boulder shook and two pairs of arms reached up and grabbed Alex before tossing him off, into space. Brett frowned.

"That was uncalled for." He said as the Golum emerged. It reached out for Brett, who yelled shrilly.

"I'm blasting off! Oh god, that sounded just as cheesy as I thought it would." He said and the heavy rock arms tossed him out into the distance with Alex.

* * *

Alex soared through the air, almost peacefully before crashing into a tall tree, hard. He crumpled to the ground and gasped in pain.

"You guys failed again?" Patrick stood above him.

"No…maybe."

"She's just a little girl!"

"She is not, she's a teenager, and she's just short." Alex huffed.

"Man, we should switch jobs, me and Maggie would've caught her and her Nidoking by now." Patrick mocked.

"Found Brett!" Maggie yelled from out of sight. Patrick left his spot and walked away.

* * *

"Okay, thank you Nurse Joy." Adam said, nodding. He and Jillian had left their seven Pokemon with the attendant and walked away, after ensuring the Raichu got special treatment.

"Okay, so once I get my Pokemon back, I'll go check out that hole and I guess we'll part ways." Adam said over a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Yah." Jillian sipped her own drink. "No."

"What?" Adam looked up, puzzled.

"No, I'm coming with you, I don't care what you say, and I'm just as curious about what happened to that Raichu as you." Jillian nodded determinedly.

"Well, I kind of predicted that you would want to help it, so I have a plan." He leaned in, as did she.

"I've got Chansey, and she's strong enough to protect me, right?"

"I don't know, I've never seen Chansey battle."

"Oh, right. Well, I've got that, and you've got Fearow. Both of them are really strong, I only beat Fearow after practically sacrificing two and a half of my Pokemon. I've also got Flareon. I was thinking that we should split up-" Jillian opened his mouth but Adam raised his hand. "Let me finish. We should split up, I'll go explore that cave system and try to find out what spooked Raichu, while you take Fearow and go find Victoria." He paused and she nodded.

"Wait, who's Victoria?" She asked.

"She's this girl I heard about who can talk to Pokemon. If you can collect her, than she can figure out what's wrong with Raichu, just by talking to it." He smiled and sat back, obviously pleased with his idea.

"I'm not pleased with that idea." Jillian frowned, as did Adam.

"What's wrong with it, I thought it through, it's perfect!" He scowled and she shrugged.

"You've got loop holes, for example, what if Victoria refuses to come and help Raichu. Or, who does Raichu go with, do I bring Raichu to her, or bring her to Raichu? I mean, I know if I were Raichu, I would want to get back at something that made me that distressed, he may want to go with you instead." She bit her lip and glanced at him.

"Ugh, I hate being wrong. But I am, and you're right. What do you propose?" Adam asked.

"Okay, so I think that we should take Raichu back to the cave and then you go in and I'll turn the other way and whoever he follows we'll go with that plan. If he follows you, try to find what spooked him and beat it, I'm sure Flareon could handle it.

"And if he follows you?"

"Then I'll bring him to Victoria and find out what happened."

"And what happens with Victoria if he follows me?"

"I'll bring her back, worst comes to worst she can teach me how to talk to Pokemon!" Jillian grinned and Adam rolled his eyes before tossing ten dollars on the table.

"Come on, let's put this master plan into action." He laughed and Jillian tossed her hair.

"I am good with Master Plans." She laughed too and they collected their Pokeballs quickly.

* * *

Patrick, Maggie, Brett and Alex followed the pair of teens quietly as they made their way back to the cave. Raichu seemed to have taken a liking to Adam's back, and was up there once again.

"Why are these two so special?" Brett asked in a loud whisper, Jillian looked around and they all ducked.

"They've got two savior Pokemon, and they might be saviors themselves. Now shut up!" Maggie yelled and looked back up. Jillian was standing there with her head cocked sideways.

"Can I help you?" She asked and Maggie coughed.

"Umm, nope, I just, dropped a contact lens. Found it, thanks."

"All four of you dropped a contact lens?" She raised an eyebrow, Adam was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, forget this, get her!" Patrick yelled, grabbing a Pokeball from his belt. "Go, Ekans and Bellsprout!" He summoned the two of them.

"Go, Vulpix and Horsea!" Maggie called up. The four Pokemon stood side by side. Alex and Brett awkwardly walked backwards.

"Your New Rocket!" Jillian gasped and took a step back. "My first good vrs. Evil fight, not sure how I feel about this." She grabbed at her belt.

"Goldeen, Ivysaur, Fearow, go!" She yelled and they appeared, side by side. "This is so unfair, I'm outnumbered. Adam!" She called but he must've been too far away to hear her. Suddenly a loud cry echoed across the clearing and a Pokemon leapt from the bushes majestically. It never landed however, instead it awkwardly stopped feat above the ground.

"Shellder?" Brett asked awkwardly and the Pokemon blatantly ignored him, obviously angry for having been left behind.

"Well, hi!" Jillian laughed. "I s'pose its even now." She pointed forwards but Maggie beat her to the punch.

"Horsea, attack Goldeen with Headbutt! Vulpix, get Ivysaur with Flamethrower!" She commanded.

"Goldeen, dodge and use Horn Attack, Ivysaur dodge it!" She called out.

The tiny hovering dragon Pokemon charged forth ruthlessly and Goldeen, suspended in the air, awkwardly attempted to get away, succeeding for the most part, with a glancing blow to the tail. Goldeen flipped around and came down on top of Horsea, jabbing her with her horn repeatedly.

"One, two, three, four, five! Nice Goldeen!" Jillian called from the sidelines. Horsea wavered but remained strong.

Ivysaur dove out of the way of the oncoming string of fire, some stray embers hit the cuff of Jillian's pants, dying it a darker color.

"Shellder, attack Ekans with whatever you've got. Fearow, use wing attack on Bellsprout!" Jillian called the first attack this time. Fearow, who was quicker than the others, reared back and attacked Bellsprout swiftly, it was a critical hit and Bellsprout crumpled, Patrick grimaced and returned him.

"Ekans, dodged and use wrap!" Patrick called out and Ekans did, as Shellder got close, Ekans jumped out of the way, easily avoiding the hit, Shellder face-planted into the dirt and Ekans doubled back, squeezing tightly against him. Shellder cried out in pain, causing Goldeen to lose focus on Horsea.

"Now, Horsea, Bubble!" Maggie yelled and the air was soon filled with stinging spheres. They hit Goldeen head on, but it wasn't very effective and she easily shook it off.

"Goldeen, use horn drill!" Jillian yelled and crossed her fingers. Goldeen turned and charged through the bubbles, her horn glowing. Patrick yelled and Maggie turned her head, she opened her mouth to issue a command, but was too late and Horsea crumpled after the One Hit K.O. "Nice!" Jillian beamed.

"What now? I've got three Pokemon free, you've only got one." Jillian taunted and Maggie growled.

"Vulpix! Use-"

"No, she's right, there's no way we can win this fight, let's go." Patrick returned his Ekans and Shellder sighed in relief, begrudgingly, Maggie followed his lead and walked away.

* * *

"Where were you?" Adam questioned as Jillian caught up breathlessly. "One minute, you were here, the next, you're gone."

"I met up with New Rocket, they attacked me, I won. 2-0, it was four on four, but they left after I gained the upper hand.

"Wait, wait, four on four? You only have three Pokemon." Adam noted and Jillian smirked.

"Come on out Shellder!" She called and the small clamp like Pokemon flipped from the light.

"Whoa, you managed to fight your first battle against a criminal empire and get a new Pokemon in the span of ten minutes. You get around don't you?" Adam laughed.

"You know it." Jillian smirked. "Now, let's do this, Raichu." She turned to address him. "You have a choice, you can go with Adam into the cave to find whatever was chasing you, or you can come with me so I can find out what happened." Jillian spoke slowly and clearly and Raichu nodded. Adam turned and started walking into the cave. Jillian turned and started walking up the road again.

Raichu glanced from side to side before setting his jaw and walking back into the dark abyss from which he came, back to the war zone, back to his master.

* * *

Okay, so if I decide to continue this, the chapters will be a lot longer, and I will publish every Sunday until this is finished, thanks.


End file.
